Join Him
by Erik'sangel527
Summary: One-shot. Christine is sent to an asylum on a windy night. Her angel speaks to her and she wishes to join him, but will she? Better yet, 'how' will she?


**Join Him**

Raoul de Chagney hurriedly climbed the steps of the old building, his ponytail dancing in the wind behind him.

Without propriety, he threw open the door and yelled, "Someone, hurry!"

Immediately, a nurse came dashing towards him. "What is it, S- sir- Oh! Count de Chagney!" Of course, she recognized him, as everyone did.

Again, without propriety, he fell to his knees in front of the woman with tears in his eyes. "Please, you must help me."

The nurse looked at him confused, but it was immediately replaced with certainty. "Ohh.. I see. Do not worry. We will take good care of you here." The woman inwardly sighed thinking, _It is a shame._

Raoul stood, suddenly regaining his sense. "No, Madame, you are mistaken. It is not _I._ It-.. it is my wife.. Sh- she has gone insane. I can take it no longer. I felt it was best to bring her here." He wearily looked into the woman's eyes and begged. "Please, take her from me."

The nurse nodded, feeling quite sorry for him. "She will have the best care here at Webb's Care for the Impaired."

"Thank you." Raoul then began to weep.

The nurse looked around but saw nothing. "Where is she, Sir?"

"She is in the carriage," he said through tears.

The nurse called forth a doctor, and the three walked out into the windy night. Once at the carriage, Raoul opened the door. Christine sat with her hands in her lap swaying back and forth. As Raoul had expected, she was singing. "_He'll always be there singing songs in my head.._"

The nurse and doctor looked at one another worriedly.

Raoul reached in and took hold of Christine's hands. "Christine? Darling?"

The young woman looked at her husband with glazed over eyes.

"Christine, come with me. We are here."

"The basements of the Opera House?" she asked with excitement. "We have finally arrived?"

Raoul closed his eyes, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Y- yes, we are here."

Christine did not need to be told twice. With that, she shoved her husband away and got out of the carriage. Smiling, she made to run forward, but the doctor and nurse stopped her. Both grabbed her by the arms and made soothing _Shh.._ sounds. "Let me go!" she commanded. "I have to see my angel!"

Raoul began to weep behind his wife. "Take away the mirrors in her room." Those were his last words before stepping into his carriage and riding away.

Christine still struggled against her captors to no avail.

"Madame de Chagney, please stop struggling. We will take good care of you here."

With force, the nurse and doctor pulled her towards the building, she all the while trying to escape their clutches.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the third night of being locked in the room. Christine sat by her window, her face lit up by the moonlight outside. She hummed a sweet tune and swayed to the hidden beat. After a few minutes of nothing but humming, she stopped and spoke five words. "My angel does not come."

The seventh day, a counselor came to visit. "Good morning, Christine."

Christine said nothing, still seated beside her window.

"How are you feeling today?" It was very clear she was under 100 pounds. The girl barely ever ate. Dark circles surrounded her green eyes. It was heart breaking.

Christine didn't reply.

The counselor continued to speak, but Christine did not listen. None of it was important.

But, suddenly, the counselor asked something that caught her interest. "How long have you been married?"

After a moment, she replied in monotone, "Four days. I wish for a divorce."

"Why is that?" He felt progress.

"I love another."

"Who?"

"My angel. He talks to me still. He sings to me still."

"Where is he?"

"Outside my window.."

She said it so convincingly that the counselor actually stood from his seat to look out the window. "I see nothing, Christine."

"Of course you don't," she snapped. "Only I can see him."

"I see." The conversation ended, and the counselor left the room, locking the door behind him.

That night, Christine still sat beside her window, the moonlight shining upon her features. "My angel," she whispered. "Come for me." Her mind wrapped around the past. Their voice lessons, his lair, her betrayal. Tears came to her eyes. "I am sorry."

A voice then whispered, "I know…"

"Come for me," she repeated.

"Follow me," came his whisper.

Christine opened her eyes and saw her angel outside her window. "I am coming," she whispered determinedly. With that, she looked around her white room searching for something. All she saw was an unused bed and a plate of food that had gone untouched. "The plate will do…"

Seconds later, Christine threw the glass plate at the window producing a shattering sound. Then, footsteps outside her room could be heard. Smiling, she stepped towards her window, glass cutting into her dainty feet. "I am coming," she repeated.

She sang her final phrase. "_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy…_" before escaping her room's confines and joining her angel.

Five nurses and a doctor entered the room just as Christine left. "My god!" one yelled.

They all rushed towards the window not really wanting to see.

Christine lay on the ground three stories below. Each sighed and quietly left the room with tears in their eyes. "We will have to inform her husband.." the doctor said and sighed shaking his head.

Whispers flew through the air that night unheard by all. Whispers of laughter and joy.

"_I have come, my angel!" They held each other. _

"_My Christine.." He stroked her hair possessively. _

Erik and Christine were finally bonded eternally.


End file.
